Algo que nunca espere
by kaze143
Summary: Rubi y Cristal son dos chicas q tuvieron q sufrir mucho x el bienestar d sus hijos Hiroto y Ulvida, al ser revividas s les encarga hacer q sus hijos se declaren su amor antes d q sean llamadas d nuevo pero sus hijos n piensas renunciar a ellas HiroxUlvida
1. un triste pasado

_**Hola chicos se que no debería sacar otra historia antes de terminar las mías pero bueno me imagino que comprenderán bueno esta historia no es originalmente mía es de Mii-chan o Michelle-guzman ella fue la que me dio la idea yo aquí solo soy la armadora y la que pasara toda a Word para que la puedan gozar bueno me voy y los dejo de aburrir bueno el inútil Disclamer.**_

_**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-idiotas sin más la historia.**_

_**Aclaro esta historia va ser algo fuerte solo en los primeros capítulos por eso voy a poner en categoría M**_

_**Algo Que Nunca Espere.**_

_**Chapter 1: Historia marcada con sangre **_

Es una casa muy humilde de la ciudad Inazuma de 1996 se encontraba una chica cabello rojizo tanto como la sangre de una persona ojos color miel tan bellos que enamorarían a cualquier persona muy fácil y una tez muy pálida cualquiera diría que es la chica más popular y afortunada del mundo, pero es todo lo contrario ella tenía que trabajar para poder ayudar a su familia solo estudio hasta primero de secundaria y después de eso su tirano para la había obligado a salirse del colegio porque su mama ya no podía trabajar por su estado de salud y el simplemente era un holgazán que nunca hizo nada bueno, nunca se quejo de su vida era feliz con el solo hecho de ver a su madre descansar y no preocuparse por nada y aunque ella era el sustento de su familia nunca le daban el merecido reconocimiento.

-Rubi…- dijo una voz tirana y muy mal humorada.

-¿Qué pasa?-respondió volteándose pero justo en ese momento recibió una fuerte bofetada.

-Te dije que no te quería ver holgazaneando y menos intentando estudiar, ya te dije que naciste pobre y pobre te vas a morir estúpida y mejor quítate de mi presencia antes que te mate a golpes.

-Si señor- tomo sus libros y se fue de ese lugar y los guardo en un lugar donde nos los pudiera encontrar- aquí nunca los encontrara- dijo mientras tapaba un pequeño hoyo que había en el suelo de su casa.

-Rubi…- volvió a llamar la voz.

-Si…-dijo incorporándose y alejándose un poco para que no la volviera a golpear.

-Y la comida estúpida no vez que me muero del hambre- exclamo repugnantemente mientras la tomaba de su extensa cabellera roja y se la llevaba a su pequeña cocina.

-Ya se la voy a servir señor- después de decir eso sirvió la comida a su tirano padre y salió del lugar a para irse a su trabajo el cual no le pagaban mucho y la explotaban de una manera sobrehumana pero ni modo si no llevaba dinero a su familia para sustentarse su padre sería capaz de matarla a golpes a demás el trabajo la mantenía alejada de ese dictador que era su padre.

En otra parte de Inazuma Eleven…

Una chica de cabellos azul cielo y ojos de un verde esmeralda precioso se encontraba besándose con su novio afuera de su casa bueno mansión en realidad.

-¿Tu me quieres?- le pregunto la chica a un chico de cabello blanco ojos azules cielo como el color del cabello de la chica con una gran prospecto y tal vez de una de las familias más ricas de todo el país.

-Si claro que te quiero y yo te lo demuestro todos los días- el chico la atrajo asía el- pero tú no me lo haz demostrado- le dio un pequeño beso- demuéstramelo- le susurro al oído.

-Y cómo quieres que te lo demuestre- pregunto un poco nerviosa por la cercanía del chico.

-Pues tú ya sabes con la prueba de amor **(creo que todo mundo conoce esa prueba de amor en mi país muy famosa y muchas chicas caen en esa red)**

-Pues no se…-la chica no pudo terminar de hablar porque el chico la soltó rápidamente y ya se marchaba pero la chica lo sujeto de la muñeca.

-Alto espera ¿adónde vas?- le pregunto y el chico se volteo con su cara claramente molesta.

-Pues a buscar a una chica que si me demuestre su amor ya que me queda claro que tu no me quieres.

-Pero yo si te amo está bien te lo demostrare- el chico embozo una sonrisa de hipocresía y cinismo- ven vamos mis papas no están- la chica lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo así adentro de su casa.

-Hola señorita Cristal le digo al chef que le sirva su comida- pregunto un hombre de unos 22 años muy guapo y por como le hablaba era obvio que le tenía mucha confianza a la señorita.

-No gracias Haru hoy no comeré y por favor que nadie me moleste- dijo mientras subía las escaleras de su casa.

-Claro señorita pero si vienen los amos y preguntan por usteted.

En eso la chica bajo la mirada muy triste.

-No habrá problema nunca preguntan- respondió para después subir las escaleras restantes el chico quien era jalado por su novia solo saludo al sirviente y le guiño el ojo.

La chica abrió la puerta de su habitación y la serró inmediatamente con llave.

-Muy bien ya estamos aquí ahora te demostrare que si te amo- le dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados.

-Así me gusta- dijo el muchacho.

Después de que la chica se le entregara como "prueba de amor" el chico salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-Ya te vas- le pregunto la chica inocentemente.

-Si- dijo secamente- tengo cosas que hacer- el chico se puso su camisa- y será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver.

-¿Qué?- grito la chica.

-Si es mejor así.

-Pero tú y yo..- la chica hizo señas con la mano.

-Sí pero eso no significa nada que acaso creíste que me casaría contigo y viviríamos felices.

La chica bajo la mirada.

-PUES ENTONCES LARGATE DE MI CASA POCO HOMBRE- grito.

-Claro- dijo el chico.

-Espera antes de que te vayas me das un último beso- le añadió la chica muy triste.

La chica envolvió su cuerpo en una sabana se acerco al chico y este creyó que le daría un beso pero realmente le dio con todas sus fuerza entre medio de las piernas el chico solo soltó un grito fuerte y cayó al suelo la chica no conforme con el dolor del chico lo patio algunas cinco veces entre su s piernas .

-Eres una basura pero por lo menos ya no podrás hacerles daño a las chicas ingenuas como a mí.

-Eres una perra- musito con mucho dolor.

-Y a muchas honra ahora largo de mi casa antes de que llame a la policía y te vaya peor por acostarte conmigo vete largo- la chica lo hecho de su cuarto y después el chico salió echando rayos y jurando que se la pagaría.

La chica se sentó en su cama y comenzó a sollozar pero después lo dejo de hacer y se vistió quito todas las sabanas y ordeno su cama se acostó en ella y se durmió llorando.

Con Rubi…

La chica venia de un muy agotador día de trabajo ya eran las 10:43pm ya era muy tarde para que ella anduviera sola por esas cayes peligrosas tenía mucho miedo y siempre que ella presentía algo malo siempre ocurría, sintió un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo y apresuro el paso, pero justo doblando una esquina un hombre la sorprendió ella corrió pero la alcanzo rápidamente.

-Suélteme por favor- suplico a su agresor pero este solo se rio y dejo ver sus ojos verdes esmeralda aparentaba unos 38 años casi los cuarenta y por su aspecto era un mal viviente como su padre.

-Soltarte yo… nooo como crees si nos vamos a divertir juntos y no me veas la cara sabes estas muy bonita- el hombre subió por sus piernas ya que traía un vestido no le fue muy difícil tocarlas.

-AYUDA- grito pero en ese momento recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejo inconsciente, por momentos miraba borroso al hombre el cual solo se reía mientras estaba sobre ella finalmente abrió los ojos y vio su vestido rasgado y algo de sangre en su ropa sollozo un poco en el lugar después se paro sacudió un poco su ropa y siguió su camino como si nada le hubiera pasado pero por dentro sintió como si le hubieran arrebatado las ganas de vivir. Llego a su casa donde su papa le propino una golpiza horrible después que le conto lo que le había pasado.

-Qué vergüenza tener a una hija como tu ahora nadie quera casarte contigo- dijo hombre mientras la azotaba sin piedad.

-YA NO LE PEGUES- se escucho decir una voz al fondo la chica levanto su mirada medio moribunda y vio a su mama parada con mucho esfuerzo.

-Tú no te metas- el hombre le dio una bofetada que la dejo en el piso.

-MAMA- grito alarmada para después ayudarla a levantarse.

-Solo te digo una cosa- dijo el hombre con un cinturón en la mano- si sales embarazada ese bebe se irá a un orfanato- dijo con repudio y después de quitarle el dinero que había ganado se fue a beber.

-Lo siento hija- dijo la mujer mientras se recostaba en la cama con la ayuda de su hija.

-Hay mama no te preocupes tú debes de preocuparte por ponerte mejor n_n- la chica le sonrió.

-No sé cómo puedes ser tan fuerte y yo tan débil se supone que una madre debe proteger a sus hijos no aleves.

-Sí pero el que dijo eso- la chica arropo a su madre- tal vez no estaba enfermo como tú y ahora tienes que dormir para estar sana y fuerte y algún día largarnos de aquí ¿sí?- pregunto.

-Si hija prometo ser fuerte por ti- Rubi se acerco y deposito un beso tierno en la frente de su madre y salió de la habitación.

-Tengo que bañarme me siento sucia- dijo mientras lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas.

Tomo una toalla corrió al baño y estuvo allí por horas.

-No me sale- decía para sí misma mientras limpiaba su cuerpo con fuerza y lloraba y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de agua.

Después de salir del baño se fue a curar las heridas que su padre había marcado en su espalda y su cuerpo con el cinturón.

-Es un maldito pero me las va a pagar todas juntas- pensó mientras curaba las líneas rojas que se miraban por todo su cuerpo.

Con Cristal…

-Hola mama- dijo la chica con emoción al ver a su mama.

-No me hables porque me duele demasiado la cabeza- dijo la mujer sentados en un sofá.

-¿Y papa?- pregunto sin ganas.

-No sé, yo no tengo porque monitorearle la vida.

-Bueno me voy a dormir- dijo antes de salir vi a su madre.

-Espera...- le dijo a lo que la chica volteo emocionada.

-Que- pregunto feliz.

-Tráeme otra botella antes de que te duermas – ordeno la mujer.

-NO- grito enojada.

La mujer se paro enojada y la tomo del cabello y le dio unos cuantos golpes.

-A mi me obedeces porque soy tu madre y fui la que te dio la vida y sin mí no estuvieras en este mundo mugroso así que me traerás una botella y lo harás con gusto- la mujer la empujo y esta cayo.

-Pues tal parezco soy un error en tu vida y el de mi padre.

-SI... Si lo eres, eres y serás algo que nunca debió pasar por tu culpa estoy atada a tu padre y estoy destinada a ser infeliz por sus infidelidades que me restriega en la cara todos los días si tu no existieras yo podría hacer mi vida feliz- grito muy ebria.

La chica solo fue a la cocina por una botella.

-Ya la traes – le dijo la mujer.

La chica la estrello con una fuerza impresionante en los pies de su madre.

-Ten perra sucia, asquerosa borracha buena para nada- después de decir eso subió a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo.

-TE ODIO TE ODIO- gritaba en su habitación.

-HABRE LA PUERTE CRISTAL- dijo la mama de la chica pateando la puerta.

-NO PERRA ASQUEROZA TE ODIO- grito.

La servidumbre solo salió de sus habitaciones para ver si algo malo pasaba.

-HABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA- grito la mujer.

-NO- dijo mientras abria su ventana y subía al ducto de ventilación de la casa.

La mujer busco rápidamente la llave de la puerta del cuarto, pero cuando la abrió solo encontró la ventana abierta.

-MALDITA ESCAPO- dijo mientras tiraba las cosas del cuarto al suelo.

Mientras tanto Cristal lloraba en los ductos.

A la mañana siguiente su madre no recordaba nada así que fue como si nunca hubiera pasado pero para ella si paso y en su mente estaban esas horribles palabras que su madre le había dicho.

Dos meses después...

Rubi se encontraba vomitando en su baño, supo después que estaba embarazada de esa horrible violación.

_-"ahora que ago.- _pensó mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente-_ mi papa me va a matar"_-pensó con temor pero lo mejor sería decírselo.

Entro a la casa vio a su padre como de costumbre sentado en el sofá sin hacer nada viendo TV.

-Papa estoy embarazada- dijo tristemente y esperando un fuerte golpe pero nunca llego.

-Y ama que- dijo el hombre despreocupado- solo te digo que yo no quiero niños en esta casa así que ira al orfanato- el hombre se paró a cambiar el canal ya que el control del televisor lo había roto cuando se lo tiro a su mujer.

-Está bien papa cuando nazca se irá al orfanato – la chica doblo asía su cuarto, sería mejor que su mama no se diera cuenta de nada hasta que se le empezara a notar le diría que estaba embarazada.

-_"seré mama"_-pensó y embozo una dulce sonrisa que jamás había visto en su rostro.

Con Cristal…

La chica miraba fijamente una prueba casera que tenía en su mano con el signo de + sobre ella.

-Carajo estoy embarazada de ese bueno para nada- dijo triste- será mejor que le diga a mis padres antes que se vayan de viaje.

La chica bajo las escaleras rápido y vio a su madre alistando ya las ultimas cosas.

-Mama Papa estoy embarazada- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces y con mucha tranquilidad.

-QUE- articularon los dos.

-Que estoy…-la hacía no termino porque recibió una fuerte cachetada.

-Cuando yo regrese del viaje no quiero encontrar a ese bebe en esta casa entendiste- dijo la mujer muy enojada.

-No te preocupes lo abortare- dijo sin una pizca de dolor.

-Eso sí que no, sufrirás en carne propia lo que es dar a luz, cuando nazca lo dejaras en ese orfanato de gente pobre y nunca lo volverás a ver.

-Si como sea- dijo mientras subía asía su cuarto.

-Y le diré a Haru que te lleve a control de embarazo a ese centro de salud pobre no pienses que tendrás privilegios- grito la mujer.

-ME VALE- grito sin hacer caso.

- Esa niña me va a matar cualquier día del coraje, pero qué bueno que nos vamos por ese largo año de viaje- la mujer tomo sus maletas y salió junto a su esposo que no dijo nada sobre el tema ni lo mencionaría a él le daba igual.

Con Rubi…

La chica se encontraba caminando hacia el centro de salud de su calle cuando un carro paro e súbito y vio a una chica cabello azul muy mal humorada.

-La recogeré en una hora señorita- dijo el chofer esta solo movió su mano como si no le importara.

Mientras tanto Rubi siguió caminando y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a la chica que tenia al lado y esta solo le dedicaba miradas de odio.

Las dos entraron al centro de salud las dos sacaron cita pero era una espera muy larga. Rubi sentó al lado de Cristal.

-Hola- dijo con cortesía.

-Hola- respondió Cristal.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con un poco de nervios.

-Pues Cristal ¿y tú?- pregunto ya un poco más animada quizás ella podría ser su nueva amiga.

-Pues Rubi- dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

Las dos comenzaron a platicar contándose sucesos de su vida y las dos concluyeron que ambas tenían una vida horrible.

-Pero por lo menos tu mama te quiere la mía me dijo que soy un error- dijo amargamente cuando recordaba eso era como si le dieran medicina de un amargo sabor.

-Pero mi papa es un maldito que me obliga a trabajar para que el pueda comer eso es horrible y tus padres son unos idiotas tienen a una hija muy educada y de buenos sentimientos- y Rubi le sonrió a Cristal como nunca nadie le había sonreído.

-Gracias- agradeció un poco sonrojada- tú también eres una gran chica- ella le sonrió y Rubi por un momento olvido lo horrible de su vida.

-Y por cierto, ¿por qué estas en este lugar?- pregunto un poco curiosa.

La chica arrugo la cara al recordar porque estaba en ese lugar.

-Pues estoy embarazada – respondió Cristal.

Rubi abrió los ojos como platos no esperaba que la chica estuviera por lo mismo que ella.

-Etto tu también- musito muy asustada.

-Tú también que acaso tu estas embarazada- dijo mientras la miraba con asombro.

-Si…- la chica bajo la cabeza.

-Tú también le diste tu virginidad a una basura que no la merecía- pregunto.

-No… a mi… a mí me violaron- dijo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos si pedir permiso.

-QUE- dijo Cristal.

-Si- la chica volteo para que no la viera llorar- pero eso ya no importa- añadió mientras secaba las lágrimas que quedaban.

-Cuanto lo siento- la chica la abrazo lo que asusto a la otro nunca en su vida nadie exacto su mama la había abrazado pero enserio le gustaba que alguien la comprendiera.

Los meses fueron pasando y prácticamente se pasaron como un día a otro, la amistad de Cristal y Rubi se hizo muy fuerte casi como si un lazo de sangre las uniera, la primera en tener a su hijo fue Cristal la cual tuvo a una bella niña cabello azul como el de ella con algunos mechones blancos sobresaltando de él, sus ojos también eran azules como los del aquel chico que se aprovecho de ella, después de dos días Rubi tuvo a su bebe un niño de cabello rojo como el de ella y ojos verdes esmeraldas como el de aquel hombre que le desgracio la vida pero al mismo tiempo le dio el regalo más grande de su vida un bebe precioso que amaría hasta dar el último suspiro de su vida.

Cristal nombro a su hija Reina enserio le gustaba ese nombre desde muy chiquita dijo que a su primer hija la llamaría Reina, y Rubi nombro a su hijo Hiroto ya que así se llamaba su hermano que su papa obligo que se fuera de la casa cuando ella era muy pequeña y que tal vez nunca lo vería en su vida pero ya que ella no quería separarse de ese niño sabía que su papa la obligaría a que lo abandonara en ese orfanato llamado Sun Garden pero ella no quería era su hijo y nadie se lo podía quitar pero sabía que si no lo dejaba allí seguramente su papa la asesinaría a golpes y después sería capaz de matar a su bebe y eso no lo permitiría.

Rubi después de salir del hospital paso una larga corta semana con su bebe para que después su papa le dijera que ya se tenía que ir de esa casa fue a visitar a su amiga la cual sabía que no estaría bien porque ya que sus padres regresarían en dos semanas y ella no quería separarse de su hija al igual ella del suyo.

Al llegar a la habitación de Cristal la vio llorando en una esquina.

Puso a su bebe en la cama de Cristal justo al lado de la bebe de ella y se sentó justo al lado de su amiga.

-No quiero que me la quiten- fue lo único que dijo.

-Yo tampoco quiero pero es lo mejor para ellos dos que crezcan alejados de nuestras vidas de desgracias y dolor.

-PERO YO NO QUIERO DEJARLA BOTADA Y SER MALA MADRE COMO LO ES MI MADRE CONMIGO- grito con mucha ira.

-Ya se pero tenemos que hacer es lo mejor para ellos mi papa me dijo que esta es la última noche que tolera que Hiroto esté en la casa así que mañana tendré que dejarlo en el orfanato- dijo triste mientras lagrimas de dolor de madre corrían por sus ojos.

-Si- dijo Cristal- yo también tengo hasta mañana ya que mis padres vuelven antes – la chica se levanto del suelo y le extendió la mano a su amiga que estaba en el suelo Rubi se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a su amiga decir que sus padres regresarían tan pronto ella pensó que le quedaba más tiempo.

-Sabes creo que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad la adoptare del orfanato y será como si nada hubiera pasado… claro si no se la llevan antes- la chica soltó algunas lagrimas.

Al día siguiente…

Dos chicas dejaban a dos bebes en la entrada del orfanato Sun Garden justo a las 2 de la mañana cada uno en cajas distintas con cada uno una nota: "_por favor cuiden de mi hijo ya que yo no lo puedo cuidar ni brindarle seguridad y por favor no le cambien el nombre cuiden mucho a mi Hiroto" _la otra carta decía exactamente lo mismo solo que cambia el nombre por Reina.

Las dos chicas miraban a lo lejos como sus hijos eran recogidos por una muchacha cabello negro verdoso al parecer de la misma edad de ellas.

-Creo que será mejor así- dijo Rubi con su voz en un hilo.

-Si- respondió Cristal.

Las dos chicas se fueron del lugar cada una para su casa, pero al llegar a su casa Rubi se encontró con la sorpresa de su vida.

Su mama estaba tirada en un charco de sangre y seguramente su papa había tenido la culpa, corrió hasta donde su mama la tomo en brazos y esta con el último aliento de su vida le sonrío y le dijo que huyera.

Después de unas horas la policía se retiraba del lugar con el cadáver de su madre mientras ella entro en estado de shock al ver a su madre muerta y como siempre su padre no se hizo responsable de sus actos y dijo que se había caído y se golpeo la cabeza y al revisar el cuerpo eso era lo que mostraba y por lo tanto la policía solo se fue. Después de enterrar a su madre ella sola ya que ese animal que tenia por padre ni siquiera se presento al entierro, entro a su casa y miro como ya era costumbre en la sala sin hacer nada paso de paso y se fue a dormir, pero a media noche sintió algo más bien a alguien era su padre acaso la está tocando solo eso le faltaba el, el culpable de todo su dolor la estaba violando, como le podía hacer eso si era su maldito padre, simplemente cerró los ojos y no se opuso a nada ya no iba a llorar ya no había lagrimas en sus ojos ya no se quejaría pensó que su vida no tenía sentido y que mejor sería si muriera pero no dejaría que ese bastardo se quedaría destruyéndole la vida a más gente. Como ya era costumbre se levanto muy temprano por la mañana después de ella se levanto su maldito dolor de cabeza justo en ese momento estaba partiendo algo con un cuchillo que especialmente había afilado esa mañana.

-Ya está la comida- pregunto como si nada.

-No maldito bastardo- menciono con mucha ira.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- pregunto con evidente enojo.

-B.A.S.T.A.R.D.O- deletreo cada letra de la palabra.

Justo en ese momento el hombre se quito su cinturón y se disponía a pegarle una vez más pero ella clavo el cuchillo repetidas veces en su pecho.

-Estúpida iras a la cárcel- dijo el hombre agonizando.

-NO ME IMPORTA-grito como loca y con toda su furia- NO ME IMPORTA LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE TU MORIRAS- la chica volvió a ensartar el cuchillo en el cuerpo del hombre.

-Eres una mala hija- dijo al borde de la muerte.

-Y TU ERES UN PADRE QUE NUNCA CUMPLIO SU DEBER MATASTE A MI MADRE MI HERMANO NO ESTA POR TU CULPA ME VIOLASTE Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE ME QUITASTE A MI HIJO QUE NO TENIA LA CULPA DE NADA TE ODIO Y PAGARAS EN EL INFIERNO LO QUE HICISTE EN TIERRA TE ODIO MALDITO CERDO TE ODIO Y MI IMAGEN SERÁ LO ULTIMO QUE VEAS EN LA TIERRA- el hombre poco a poco cerró los ojos la chica toco su garganta pero aun tenia pulso tomo su cuello y lo degolló para asegurarse que no quedaría con vida después de eso miro su ropa manchada de sangre y salió de su casa corriendo asía la casa de Cristal y allí la encontró muy deprimida le conto que sus padres habían muerto de regreso a Japón y que se quería morir.

-Pues yo solo vine a despedirme de ti- le dijo Rubi esas palabras hizo que Cristal voltear a ver a su amiga la cual estaba empapada en sangre.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto muy aturdida.

-Mate al asqueroso de mi papa ayer me violo no respeto que acaba de tener un bebe y me violo y lo más importante me quito a los seres que yo mas he amado.

-Ven conmigo- dijo mientras la arrastraba asía su cuarto varias sirvientas vieron a la señorita Rubi como le solía decir empapada en sangre y dieron parte a la policía.

- Si tú te mueres yo no tendré a nadie en este mundo así que yo me iré contigo no soporto esta vida- la chica corrió a su baño cerro su puerta con llave y le dio un frasco de capsulas para domar a Rubi- así no nos dolerá- se sentó al lado de su amiga y ambas tomaron las pastillas Cristal escribió algo en una carta y la dejo sobre su escritorio después de eso abrazo a su amiga y sus parpados empezaron a caer hasta quedar dormida para siempre. Después de unas horas varios policías se llevaban los cuerpos de las dos chicas y un policía le entrego una nota a Haru.

_Cristal_

_Para Haru-_

"_Haru quiero que tu heredes toda mi fortuna y que te agás cargo de pagar lo que se les debe a la servidumbre de la casa, cuando hayas liquidado todo por favor dona la mitad de mi fortuna al orfanato Sun Garden por favor hazlo, y algo mas entiérrame al lado de Rubi por favor que no nos entierren separadas, no olvides que fuiste un gran amigo para mi te quiere Cristal._

El hombre arrugo el papel con ira y después sonrío.

-Claro que lo haré señorita.

**Bueno aquí me quedo ya se ya se está muy triste pero prometo arreglarlo por que aquí no se queda vienen muchos más capis bueno una vez más gracias por leer y espero sus Review solo se aceptan críticas constructivas bueno bye n_n**


	2. realidad o ilucion

Gua fue mucho, mucho tiempo solo m queda pedir perdón pero enserió si hubiera estado en mis manos yo hubiera seguido como siempre solo que me prometieron arreglarme la compu y (me perdonas la palabra) eso fue la mentira de mierda más grande que me dijeron además de eso tuve una falta de inspiración horrible hasta hace poco empecé a maquinar la actualizaciones de todos mis finc

En fin gracias a todos por esperar y no me maten por favor así que me despido y los dejo con el finc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus dueños Level-up bueno los dejo con el ficn

_**Realidad o ilusión…**_

-Rubi despierta-dijo una muy confundida Cristal.

-¿Qué pasa Cristal?-pregunto Rubi un poco soñolienta pero abrió sus ojos de hito a hito al ver que estaban en un enorme vacío.

-¿Acaso estamos muertas?- musito Cristal a lo que Rubi solo levantó sus hombros.

-Claro que están muertas niñas ingenuas-dijo una tercera voz a lo que las chicas voltearon asustadas.

-O_O…CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO ¬_¬-grito Cristal histérica y poniéndose en pie.

-Hay cariño ya estas muerta- la figura de una mujer apareció de la nada , su aspecto era normal a cualquiera otra mujer de 20 a 25 años, cabello verde largo hasta la altura de sus senos y con un flequillo algo infantil ojos color violetas y un atuendo como el de ellas blanco completamente.

-Cristal cálmate-exclamo Rubi poniéndose en pie y calmando a su amiga la cual echaba chispas.

-Jumm u.u

- n.n* etto nos puedes decir porque no fuimos al infierno o al cielo-pregunto la chica algo confundida.

-Y yo que se estoy tan confundida como ustedes solo sé que estoy muerta u.u no como esa chica que no lo sabía.

Rubi se dio la media vuelta y agarro a su amiga de los hombros para que no se le tirara encima.

-Vamos Rubi deja que la mate de nuevo O.o- grito la chica desesperada el agarre de su amiga era algo fuerte.

- ˄˄˜ no amiga no puedes hacer eso no creo que se pueda – justifico Rubi calmándola por completo.

-Así que ya decidieron calmarse-dijo una cuarta voz las chicas prestaron atención de inmediato alertando a sus alma.

-¿Tu quien eres?-pregunto la chica de cabello verde.

-Yo pues soy su guía-un pequeño dragón salió de la nada mas bien parecía una lagartija.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-estallaron las tres chicas en risa.

-Tu nuestra guía- dijo Cristal cogiendo su estomago porque le dolía.

-QUE TIENEN ALGO EN CONTRA ¬_¬-el pequeño dragón se hizo un enorme dragona que hizo que las chicas callaran de inmediato.

-No nada O.O- mencionaron las tres chicas rápidamente.

-Así está mejor n.n-el dragón o mejor dicho dragona tomo su forma de inicio de nuevo- miren les diré de forma clara que ustedes están muertas

-AHHH si ya lo sabemos -_- -musitaron las tres.

-Pues lo que no saben es que han pasado 17 años desde que murieron-la tres se asustaron mucho las tomo por sorpresa eso- y verán les mostrare en un pequeño resumen que fue la vida de sus seres queridos después de que murieron.

De pronto desaparecieron del lugar en el que estaban y aparecieron en un cuarto pequeño donde abundaban las cunas.

Las tres observaron el lugar por un tiempo hasta que…

-Rubi mira-Cristal golpeo la costilla de su amiga y esta la miro y despues de seguir la mirada de su amiga vio a Hiroto en una cuna pero eso si tenia quizás un año de vida.

Una cuantas lagrimas resbalaron de la mejilla de la chica y quiso tocar a su hijo el cual dormía pero no pudo su mano solo pasaba como s fue un fantasma así como se acerco se alejo y se conformo con ver a su hijo así sano y salvo miro la otra cuna y pudo ver a Reina se miraba igual de saludable que Hiroto miro los ojos de su amiga humedecerse y después sonreír al ver a su hija se acerco un poco y la vio reír.

De pronto las dos giraron y vieron aquella mujer que las acompañaba en la tercera cuna llorando a mares.

-Estás muy grande Midorikawa-la mujer intento tocarlo pero paso los mismo que le paso a Rubi.

-Muy bien hay que avanzar- dijo la dragona haciendo que la imagen cambiara a una donde se encontraban 5 niños jugando a las escondida.

-Listos o no aquí voy-grito un niño de cabellos blancos llamado Suzuno.

El niño comenzó a buscar a sus amigos y uno a uno los fue encontrando hasta que solo le faltaba dos.

-Vamos Midorikawa, Nagumo me tiene que ayudarme a buscar a Hiroto y a Reina.

Las chicas rieron con eso y vieron muy interesadas la escena.

-Ok te ayudare Suzuno pero prométeme un helado más tarde ¿trato?-pregunto el peli verde menor.

- Claro Mido -_- pero tu pagas.

-Claro-los niños estrecharon su mano hasta que el peli verde callo en cuenta del trato que había hecho- alto tú tienes que pagar- exclamo enojado.

-Ya cállense que si no los buscamos no los vamos a encontrar-exclamo el niño cabellos de fuego molesto.

En otra parte no muy lejos de allí.

-Hiroto ¿estás seguro que nos no van a encontrar aquí?-pregunto Reina algo confundida.

-Si-dijo el niño el cual le sonrió y esta se sonrojo acto que también hizo que el niño se sonrojara.

Cristal y Rubi se miraron y se sonrieron pícaramente siempre supieron que sus hijos iban a terminar juntos.

Después de una discusión un tanto larga entre Mido y Suzuno, Nagumo decidió ir a buscarlo solo a sus amigos a los cuales encontró en una árbol.

-Ya los encontré-grito Nagumo ya que Midorikawa y Suzuno se estaban cayendo a golpes, siempre se tomaban muy enserió sus apuestas.

- ahhh -_-

Reina se les acerco a los dos y los golpeo considerablemente fuerte.

-Auhh eso dolio-gritaron a coro la chica solo arqueo su ceja y miro así otro lado- U.U ustedes se lo buscaron.

-No creen que están grandes para estas peleas- menciono Hiroto a lo que después todos lo vieron.

-Creo que Hiroto tiene razón no deberían de ser tan infantiles- Nagumo se acerco a la cara de los dos niños y los empujo un poco asía atrás.

-Mira quién habla- corearon los dos niños a lo que los niños se le lanzaron y comenzaron una nueva pelea.

-No sé que voy hacer con ustedes- el chico puso una mano en su cara.

-Descuida Hiroto con el tiempo maduraran n_n- el chico se sonrojo por la sonrisa de la chica asiendo que esta también se sonrojara pero Reina se acerco y lo abrazo por la cintura y se lo llevo caminando.

-Ven yo invito los helados-dijo la niña y volteo un poco- para ustedes también ¬_¬- los tres niños dejaron de pelear y siguieron a sus amigos.

-Y ahora debemos marcharnos- las tres habían quedado idas viendo como sus hijos se alejaron..Hasta que de pronto aparecieron tres jóvenes de 16 años frente a ellos.

-Midorikawa por enésima no iremos a la heladería hay que preparar todo para mañana ya sabes los relajos que suelen formarse cuando el año está comenzando.

-Pero Ulvida- sama porque eres tan mala conmigo TT_TT- el chico se hecho a llorar como nunca.

-Reina tiene razón Midorikawa hay que alistar todo para mañana ya sabes como se pone mi hermana cuando dejamos todo para último momento.

-TT_TT malo- el chico saco una cadena de corazón y la abrió miro una foto dentro de ella y le hablo- mama diles a Hiroto y Ulvida que vayamos a comer tan siquiera un helado pequeñito.

-Eso no funcionara Mido-dijo Reina ya enternecida y a punto de decir que sí.

-Ni que fuéramos niños – exclamo Hiroto un poco conmovido.

-TT_TT mamita linda diles por favor a mis amigos que no sean tan crueles

-ESTA BIEN IREMOS- gritaron los dos chicos ya demasiados tristes como para decir que no.

-Gracias mamita t debo una –el chico le guiño el ojo a la foto y la miro con nostalgia pero de pronto sintió como la cadena se le deslizo por toda la mano la intento tomar antes que cayera pero todo fue inútil.

-TTT_TTT nooooo-grito al ver que la cadena se fue por una alcantarilla se acerco a ver si la había perdido para siempre pero sus ojos se alegraron al ver que la cadena colgaba de una pequeña rama que apenas se sostenía.

-Yo creo que la alcanzo-dijo Reina arremangándose su camisa para no mancharla con esa agua.

-¿Pero si hay ratas allí y te muerden O.O?-pregunto Hiroto evidentemente preocupado.

-¬_¬ Hiroto no se te hace que estas exagerando- la chica termino de hacer y metió su mano pero al alcanzarla se dio cuenta que necesitaba otra mano para sacarla cosa que de repente sintió como se le resbalaba de la mano

-Hiroto apúrate necesita que agarres la cadena con tu mano izquierda pero rápido que se me resbala- el chico metió rápidamente la mano entre los barrotes y antes que la cadena resbalara la tomo pero eso no fue lo único el chico por un mal reflejo beso a Reina sin querer cosa que dejo a los chicos muy rojos y completamente inmóviles hasta que.

-La tienes Hiroto TT_TT?-pregunto Midorikawa a lo que el chico le contesto con la cabeza los dos chicos sacaron su mano de la alcantarilla y Hiroto le entrego la cadena a Midorikawa a lo que este la limpio muy bien miro a ver si la foto no se había dañado y la guardo prometiéndose así mismo nunca sacarla de nuevo.

-Gracias chicos-el niño helado abrazo a ambos y después siguieron su camino.

La imagen se distorsiono y volvieron a quedar en ese completo vacio.

-TT_TT que grande esta Hiroto- dijo Rubi llorando de la emoción.

-TT_TT Reina igual- la chica miro a su amiga y rieron sonoramente.

-Mi niño si me recuerda- dijo la tercera mujer a lo que las dos chicas la voltearon a ver y le sonrieron.

-Chicas el problema es que sus hijos no quieren aceptar sus sentimientos así que esto sonara raro pero serán enviadas a la tierra de regreso para hacer que sus hijos se enamoren- la dragoncita miro un reloj que traía en su mano y se alarmo- muy bien no tengo mucho tiempo para explica así que seré breve reviran en 10…

-Alto quien nos explicara las cosas que tenemos que hacer

-9... un colega mío en la tierra las estará esperando 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1-dijo la dragoncita y de inmediato las chicas ya no estaban en el enorme vacio.

-No puedo moverme-dijo Rubi al ver que estaba en un espacio muy reducido ósea en un ataúd.

De pronto la chica lanzo la puerta del ataúd con una fuerza increíble y al salir solo se limpio la ropa y miro que justo a su lado estaba Cristal.

-Ya era hora me estaba aburriendo- menciono la chica con cara de fastidio.

-¬_¬ revivir no me puso de humor así que no me molestes- la chica levanto su puño en señal de odio.

Cristal hizo caso omiso a la amenaza y camino junto a su amiga hasta encontrarse con la otra chica.

-Ya era hora ya me estaba aburriendo de buscarlas miren ella es Flor-la chica señalo a una pequeña gatita.

-Hola chicas.

-O_O jamás pensé escuchar a un gato hablar- menciono Rubi-pero hoy ya he visto de todo.

Muy bien chicas síganme

_**Yo me quedo aquí hasta el próximo capi**_

_**Yumiko: Recuerden dejar Review…. ¬¬ aunque Danny no se los merezca.**_

_**Yo: ¬¬ gracias por tu ayuda hermana **_

_**Kido: Yumiko tiene razón u.u**_

_**Las dos: TU NO TE METAS ¬_¬%& **_

_**Kido: jum u.u**_

_**Bueno me despido feliz semana, actualizare cuanto antes se me sea posible bye n_n.**_


	3. Aviso

**Comunicado**

Gua ha pasado mucho tiempo no, bueno creo que fueron 3 años, si lo se lo siento pero la verdad lo siento pero no he podido actualizar las historias que tengo pendiente razón una muy poderosa razón es que no tenía computadora y la verdad no pude desde otra bueno resulta que mi hermosa y adorada madre me compro una hace poco y por eso quiero preguntarle a ustedes que son mis lectores si debo continuar las historias digo historias porque tengo varias y pondré este comunicado en todas las historias que tengo pendiente con más de dos que me contesten en comentarios que si quieren que continúe lo hare bueno es solo eso gracias por leer.

Atte. Kaze143


	4. Aviso 2

KAYYYYYYYYYYY ¡

Ustedes son fantásticos Q.Q a pesar de ser tan mala escritora por dejarlos tres años en angustia de no saber que si iba a continuar con las historias, enserio pensé que nadie me iba a decir que continuara y que me arrojarían tomatazos o quemarían mi casa con antorchas y cosas así xDD ._. Por favor no lo hagan, verán escribo esto porque me tardare una semana en preparar los capítulos es que verán por los momentos estoy en un proyecto (el cual no puedo mencionar que es ni entrar en detalles porque me fusilan) que ha acaparado mi tiempo por completo, hay algunas historias como Cuando tu amistad se convierte en amor que ya tiene hasta 6 capítulos escritos y unos 2 arreglados, pero eh allí el detalle, tienen tantos HORRORES ortográficos (Bueno no tantos) Pero vale, ustedes se merecen un lectura digna y no subiré los capítulos así, así que les ruego que me hagan una semana más de espera el próximo Domingo lo público sea en la noche o día, espero que comprendan y que no quemen mi casa, enserió no lo hagan tengo familia dos gatos y 2 conejos así que piénselo si deciden quemarme xD es broma, bueno con esto me despido gracias y nos vemos el domingo 18, un beso.

Kaze143


End file.
